Benutzer:Marcelreise11
250px|right|link=http://de.games-hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Hilfe_Wiki 250px|right|link=http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Wiki Informationen Plattformen: GBA, PSP, PS2, PS3 GTA-Spiele: GTA 1 (PC), GTA 2 (PC), GTA III (PS2), GTA Vice City (PS2), GTA San Andreas (PS2), GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP), GTA IV (PS3) GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) Sonstiges von GTA: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) Bald: *'Juli/August 2010:' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP) *'WICHTIG:' Die Daten der Spiele die unter "Bald" aufgelistet sind stehen nicht fest und können variieren. Meine anderen Rockstar Games-Spiele: Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) FAQ 1. Frage: Wie kamst du auf GTA? 1. Antwort: 2003 war ich mit meinem Bruder bei seinem Freund. Wir spielten GTA III und fanden es gut. Wir durften es für 2 Monate behalten. Es war außerdem die PlayStation 2-Version. 2. Frage: Wie lange spielst du GTA? 2. Antwort: Seit 2003 spiele ich GTA. 3. Frage: Wie lange kennst du das GTA und wie bist du auf das Wiki gekommen? 3. Antwort: Seit Dezember 2008 kenne ich das Wiki. Ich bin durch ein Zufall von Google auf das Wiki gestoßen. Ich habe was für GTA San Anderes gesucht. 7 Monate später, am 16. Juli 2009 habe ich mich hier angemeldet. 4. Frage: Spielst du nur GTA? 4. Antwort: Ich spiele nicht nur die GTA-Serie, sondern noch zwei andere Serien, die heißen Need For Speed-Serie und Tony Hawk's-Serie. GTA-Serie * GTA 1: Für das erste GTA der Serie, fand ich es gut. * GTA 2: Dieses GTA fand ich besser als GTA 1. * GTA III: Bei einer Mission, die weiter ist als Grand Theft Auto von Kenji Kasen im Kenji’s Casino komme ich nicht mehr weiter. Spiele das Spiel jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA Vice City: Das erstes GTA was ich zu 100% durch hatte, leider ist der 100% Spielstand auf der Memory Card meiner PS2 weg. * GTA San Andreas: San Andreas ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel und habe die komplette Story durch. Das Spiel besaß ich auch mal für meinen PC, habe es aber gelöscht, weil es im Gameplay immer stoppte. * GTA Liberty City Stories: Das Spiel finde ich auf der PSP viel besser als auf die PS2, bin bei der PSP auch viel weiter als bei der PS2. * GTA Vice City Stories: Es war mein erstes GTA für die PSP, spiele es jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA IV: November 2009 durfte ich eine 20 minütige Spritztour mit dem FIB Buffalo in Hove Beach, auf die PS3 meines Freundes machen. Besitze es seit dem 27.05.2010 und finde es sehr gut. Mir gefällt die große Stadt. Leider kann man hier nicht tauchen und leider gibt es hier auch keine Tuning-Werkstätte. * The Lost and Damned: Besitze ich seit dem 23.06.2010 und es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV. * Chinatown Wars: Werde es mir vielleicht kaufen. * The Ballad of Gay Tony: Besitze ich seit dem 23.06.2010 und es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV. Meine GTA-Spiele Eflcpackshotps3.jpg|Mein neuster Neuzugang Meine_GTA-Samlung.png|2 von insgesamt 11 GTA's die ich besitze Meine_GTA Sammlung.jpg|9 von insgesamt 11 GTA's die ich besitze Absolvierung von GTA-Spiele Screenshots thumb|350px|Catalina & Claude während der Mission [[Farewell, my Love...]] Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA und GTA LCS. Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Bild:V8_ghost.jpg|GTA LCS: Der V8 Ghost (PSP) Bild:Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|GTA LCS: Der Diablo Stallion ist das fast seltene Auto (PSP) Kategorie:Nutzer de